88 Degrees: Chapter 1 Part 1: The Pony
by barrelofmypen
Summary: Jonathan quickly touched the 4Feathers tattoo on my brown arm and I gave him a smile. He looked away as Patrick gave him all teeth and Patrick had a solid grip on my wrist.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: The Pony

88 degrees : Ch 1 Part 1 - The Pony

I don't know how we ended up at the Pony but one drink lead to another and here we were. The Blackhawks had just beaten the Preds, not by much mind you, and Chelsea Dagger was on an infinite loop. The joke was that we were staying here until a Blackhawk showed up. Maybe we need to stop making statements like that because then the most random of things happen.

Patrick Kane, Jonathan Toews and Viktor Stalberg showed up right on time. My jaw was to the ground as I tried to decide who to talk to first. I really just wanted a hug. I pointed them out to Autumn and she was floored.

"How about you show me that Kane Curve?" I whispered behind him.

Why that worked I'll never know. But there was a hint of familiarity when he looked at me and smiled like the sly little devil he was. I was already at the front door hailing a cab when Jonathan, who I thought was still in here passed by. He had a blonde on his arm and looked down on me quickly. Jonathan quickly touched the 4Feathers tattoo on my brown arm and I gave him a smile. He looked away as Patrick gave him all teeth and Patrick had a solid grip on my wrist.

We were at Patrick's place in no time. My lips were on his and he had me pressed into the wall. I put my hands under his shirt and danced my fingers up his ribs. There was the slightest giggle but before I could say something about it he was in my shirt. We were getting down to it when I actually wanted to feel him in me more than anything. He was right there when I pushed his hips up.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked out of breathe.

"It'll be ok." Patrick responded dropping his hips closer to mine.

"Are you ready to be a dad? I'm extremely fertile and love to be yours for the next 21 years."

Patrick's eyes didn't leave my breasts as I saw the gears moving in his head. My bra was at arms lengths and I pulled a condom out of the hidden pocket on the inside.

"Use it." I stated.

He hung his head, slipped it on and entered me gently.

No more than 45 minutes later, I was fixing the belt on my jeans and Patrick pushed my hair behind my ear. I felt his lips getting closer and my heart raced. I took a step back and gave him a smile.

"Do you have $15?" I asked.

"Why?"

"So I can get a cab outta here."

"Why don't you-"

"No. You will NEVER catch me doing the Walk-of-Shame."

Patrick walked towards the kitchen opened a drawer and pushed it shut.

"All I have is a $50."

"That's fine. I'll make some change. That was...nice." I said patting Patrick on the head like a good pet.

I walked out Patrick's condo, took a look at the number and rolled my eyes. As I made my way to the elevator I pushed down as fast as I could and then tried to compose myself. You never know Patrick could be at the door. I stepped into the elevator and hit down. As I dug into my clutch I pulled out a sold $5 and the rest were nothing but singles. I really shouldn't have traded my $5's for singles. But I'm twisted and find it absolutely hilarious.

I pulled $30 dollars together and wondered how I was going to get this to him. I had found a folded up envelope in my clutch and thought 'yay me'. I then pulled out a pen as I walked up to the Door Man's desk to use that to write on.

I rolled my eyes as my pen decided it didn't want to work.

"Hi...do you have a working pen I could borrow quickly?" I asked as I clicked my pen again.

The door man looked me up and down and had paid attention to what elevator I stepped out of. He quickly looked down in his cup of pens from all over the city and handed me one that worked. I put the $35 in there and wondered how I would get it to him. Would he think this was fan mail and dismiss it? Would he even care? Then I was attacked by a brilliant idea. The Intra-building mail was there. I could use that I thought as I saw my cab pull up and honked.

I wrote P. Kane, 4408W along with my PS3 username. I saw MW3 on his floor and knew he had the proper system I also used. I clicked the pen closed and handed it off to the Door Man. I then dropped the envelope in the Intra-building mail and wished it good luck. My cabbie blew a second time and I was thinking what is this guys problem?

My cab had blown a 3rd and final and I finally ran out. I looked at the time. It was only 2:30am. I was excited when I saw that my friends had moved to Local Option which was only half of a mile from my house. Fantastic. Good beer and amazing metal was waiting for me.

A few days later my roomie Autumn and the guy she was dating was over. We were about to watch a marathon of _How I Met Your Mother_. I had just caught up to about season 4 and we were going to start there. I turned on my PS3 to get to the Netflix when I had a new message.

** KaneIsAKilla: now what?**

"Who's that?" Sunny asked.

"This guy I slept with." I responded.

"Are we...let's go." Autumn stated.

"Later then."

Sorry Patrick you'll just have to wait.

The fact that the Blackhawks lost so badly to the Canucks was simply heart breaking. I sat there with a pout on my face as the guys walked off of home ice with their heads down and their tails between their legs. All I could think of was Patrick and not being at that game. I added him just that morning on the PS3 Network and a few minutes later he said I should come to the game and then asked me for my number.

Of course I gave him my number. What was I dumb?

** PK: you should have came to the game**

** Me: you guys shouldn't have played like bitches out there**

** PK: excuse me?**

** Me: oh yea...**

** Me: total bitches.**

** Me: a Twin snowed my goalie / ****_fight_**** / Canucks PP / ****_Goal_**** / that's how the entire game was played.**

** PK: but I mean they...snowed our goalie!**

** Me: that's the game they're gonna play.**

** PK: ever been snowed?**

** Me: no but-**

** PK: not good.**

** Me: I just started to watch hockey...a lot**

** Me: and the Canucks are bitches.**

** PK: how fast can you get here?**

** Me: 45 w/ bus & train**

** PK: cab?**

** Me: less than 10**

** PK: make it happen. I'll pay for the cab**

I looked at the time and knew it was late. But whatever Kaner wants, Kaner gets. I walked in the building and expected Patrick to be waiting downstairs. The door man from the night before gave me a judgy look...and I just sighed.

"Where too?" He asked.

"44," I started clearing my throat, "08."

"Name?"

"Probably Lebowski?"

The door man buzzed me through the first door and I quickly made my way to the elevators that were labeled Residents 25 - 45 and hit 44. As I was fixing my shirt, it suddenly hit me.

This is a booty call.

As soon as I made it to Patrick's door I didn't even get in properly before he was all over me.

I'm pretty sure that Patrick had his way with me and it felt great. The way he held my thighs and stunk his fingers into my hips made me wonder if I would bruise. I didn't think I would because his hands knew its way around a female form and I thought that was amazing. I pulled my clothes on and grabbed my shoes.

"You guys play Vancouver in 2 weeks. On their ice. Don't play a bitch game. Let the penalties slide. It WILL frustrate them more than you think." I concluded.

"What makes you so sure?" Patrick asked.

"I mean...they're bullies. That's why."

I didn't hear back from Patrick until Friday. I figured he was busy and I offended him by calling his team a bitch. I mean...yea that was kind of mean but you were kind of playing like bitches against another bitch team. They guys were playing Calgary at home and I made up some excuse not to go to the game. I didn't know what was happening but I did know that I probably wasn't this person Patrick thought I was.

When my phone rung and it was him I thought about this long and hard. Really? Do I really wanna be this person? I was at Patrick's before I could stop myself and I was home before I knew what happened. This confused the hell out of me. I knew I was his booty call and I didn't understand how that kept happening. Maybe it was because I'd actually sleep with him and he was very demanding that this worked.

They were gone from Home Ice for 2 weeks because of the Circus trip and I felt as if he would actually forget about me. But after they beat Vancouver and Patrick had a 2 point night he showed up at my front door with a semi-hard-on and a smile on his face. They had to leave in the next 4 hours to get to Calgary but he was standing in front of me.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" I asked pulling him into my apartment.

"I don't mind it. Especially you. Our set-up is fine." Patrick mumbled as his lips hit mine and his hand found my waist.

"Patrick. I don't think that we should do-"

"Don't say that. I would like a Chicago booty call."

"You know...that's not how you turn a girl on asshole."

"Then please...tell me how. Where's your room? Let's go there."

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?"

"Because...I like this night dress."

"God go fuck yourself."

"I'd rather be fucking you."

My lips hit Patrick's and he was already grabbing on to my ass and just started taking liberties with me. He dragged me into my room and just started to go to work. For a change it wasn't about him but he slowed down took his time and focused on me. I have no idea why he decided to do this but I wasn't complaining.

We lay there for a little under an hour and I had called a cab for him. I didn't like how close he was getting but it felt natural. We talked about the most random of things including my age. He thought it was great and I just wanted to punch him.

"Well you're a Cougar." Kane said as I walked him to the front door.

"I'm 28 Kane."

"Cougar!"

"Call me that again and I may never sit on your cock again."

"You are vulgar."

"Don't give a shit."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea."

I have no idea how Patrick knew but he kissed me one last time and his hands went to roaming. The cab called and I answered the phone. I told him to start running the fare as Patrick pushed me over the bed and his lips never left my neck.

When he finally left I was wrecked and felt amazing.

** PK: how often are you ready to go?**

** Me: very.**

** PK: that's doesn't make sense**

** Me: exactly.**

** PK: so you would be cool with this?**

** PK: you wouldn't ever yell at or tell me no?**

** Me: maybe. Depending on how I felt**

** PK: so the answer is always yes?**

** Me: if I'm not busy, bleeding or broke then yes. The answer is always yes.**

** PK: right**.

Patrick decided to test this theory Saturday after their 2 - 9 loss to The fucking Edmonton Oilers. As soon as that loss went down and I saw Patrick's face I feel as if I automatically knew it was coming. I had my phone in my hand and when that phone call came I was already half way there. By the time I got into the lobby Patrick was waiting and pacing.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to him with half of a smile on my face.

"How are you?" He asked putting his hand to my hair and taking it down.

"Hoping you're better. Bad times."

"I know."

I hit the elevator up and Patrick was standing there watching the numbers go up. I stood in front of him and put his hands on my hips. I pulled him down by the tie he was still wearing and forced him to kiss me. If he was going to drag me out of my bed I was going to make him somewhat please me.

We finally got to his apartment and I started to take his clothes off piece by piece. I knew what was going to happen here and I really didn't want to control this situation. When I realized that he really didn't want to do this I stopped whatever was happening and started to put my clothes on.

"What...where are you going?" Patrick demanded.

"So you don't want to do this. And I don't want to do this alone. I don't want to fight with you this time, to use a condom because you're fucking retarded. I don't know these 'bitches' who you've been fucking but I've gone 28 years without getting knocked up and I'm not going to have some fucking punk ass hockey player ruin my track record. So I've told you that I'll fuck you when you want and after this loss you need to get some aggression out but-"

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

Patrick went into a stereotypical black girl's voice: _"Never touch a black girl's hair."_ along with a neck roll. He had that down perfectly!

I inhaled a few times and tried not to laugh.

I kicked my shoes off and wiggled out of my jeans again. I gave Patrick this smirk as he straightened up his body against all of his pillows. My body tensed out as my brain tried to figure out what was going to happen. When everything finally synched up I didn't even realize it was me.

"Is that what you want Patrick? Do you want to pull my hair as you're getting it from the back? Do you want me to sink my teeth in your shoulders as I slowly ride you? Well then, tell me what you want." I concluded as my bottom lip barely grazed the lobe of his ear, "but it's got to involve a condom."

"Anything?"

"Anything but the butt. For some reason white guys always want to go there."

Patrick's lips were suddenly glued to mine and within moments I was on my back. He took my bra off with just one hand and it hit the floor. One hand went between the both of us and the other hand was on my neck with 3 fingers playing with the base of my scalp. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my back arched and he slid 2 fingers inside of me and I squirmed.

This mutherfucker tried twice to get inside of me without a condom and I don't know if I had 'Gullible Bitch' inked on my lower back but I didn't like it at all. When he finally put a condom on we just went at it like animals. The moment he fell asleep I made sure it was solid and I went around trying to find my clothes. I could NOT for the life of me find my other shoe and being that I had both socks I nearly abandoned my shoe.

"Here. It was under the bed." Patrick said handing me my shoe.

"I have to go Kid." I sighed.

"I-"

"You leave...early tomorrow. West coast. Team bonding. I know you had a bad loss tonight but don't worry about it."

"Why...do you-"

"Because. Why not?"

Patrick pulled my clothed frame into his naked body and kissed my lips. I had to quickly pull away and his hands grabbed my hair and I shook out of his. His house phone rang and I knew my cab was down stairs. I pushed him away and I knew he wanted me stay. This was sex, he was quickly complicating things.

On their 2nd week away on the West Coast Patrick would think it was so funny to have 3 different bitches in 7 days and PROCEED to tell me about it. Now I knew this was just sex but he may have started to feel guilty because instead of answering his phone when I called it went straight to voicemail.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: The Enforcer

**Chapter 1 – Part 2: The Enforcer (posted)**

I was at work getting ready to go to the time clock. I've had a long day of class and then work and I really wanted to get home. I looked at my iPhone and realized Patrick had called me 3 times since 11: 18pm. It was 11:57pm and I listened to the voicemail. It was as if he was talking to me but not really talking to me. I then heard another voice and knew what this was. He had a stage 5 clinger he needed to get rid of and I was suddenly his muscle.

I had no idea how I got talked into closing the front lanes after I closed Starbucks. But I told them as soon as the last guest was out the store I'm leaving. There is no getting talked into doing anything else. At 12:12am I walked into the front of the store put my hand up and hailed a cab. I only had $12 in my Bank Account and I think I got paid on Friday, if anything I'll have Patrick give it back to me.

I had no idea why he thought it was ok for me to come and save him at this time of night. All I wanted to do was go to bed and masturbate and this me, going to him, was throwing a wrench in my plans. The cab ride was just under $11 which was amazing. I had dug out $2 in Quarters for a tip and he gave me a laugh. When I stepped out of the cab Randall gave me this smile and shook his head.

"What did he do before you?" Randall asked.

"See I don't know. Didn't one of the guys come over?" I questioned.

"I started 2 days before the first time I saw you."

"Ok. I have to go and...kick some bitch out."

I went straight up to Patrick's apartment and the door was opened. That's how I knew he really wanted this trick gone. I walked in, looked at the apartment, and there were clothes everywhere. Patrick really needs to quit being a child and throwing a tantrum when they lose. The loss was to the Coyotes yes but- okay I get it. A team with no natural snow, kicking the ass of a team, that is cold 10 months out the year is understandable.

"Patrick- I picked up your herpes medication." I said as I sat on the couch.

"Your what?!" She yelled.

"You didn't tell her?" I sighed as I found her phone on the counter.

"I thought we touched ON the subject." Patrick mumbled.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Jen-ssic-man-itly-tha- Valery."

I had her Android phone in my hand and made a 'V' on the lock screen. I soon got into her pictures and deleted them all. As soon as I handed her back her phone she gave me the nastiest look.

"I'm here to make sure Princess Peach's PR person isn't paid overtime." I sighed opening the fridge and grabbing a 312, "there's a cab downstairs they'll take you where you need to go. Patrick, change your sheets. I'm not staying."

Patrick disappeared to his room and I made sure this girl was gone. Because she took the cab that his card was attached too I went into the knife drawer, grabbed a $20 and was out myself. When I finally hit my pillow the moment he had finished changing his sheets and had just stepped out the shower. I answered my phone against my judgment and sighed.

"You left?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. I am exhausted.

"You could have-"

"I took a $20 out the knife drawer."

"So then I owe you another $15 for grabbing a cab here?"

"If you want. I'm going to sleep. Was she good at least?"

"No. But I let her do all the work anyways."

"You need to quit fucking these bitches Patrick. Find a nice girl. Have a girlfriend."

"Overrated."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because after a bad loss you can't fuck the dog shit out if your girlfriend."

"You don't have the proper girlfriend."

"If she really belonged to you, you guys would draw up a line as to how far you can go."

"What's yours?"

"No visible bruises. Make sure I'm enjoying it. If you wanna try the ass…I'll do anything twice- but I'd love to peg you first."

"Peg?"

"Pegging."

"What's that?"

"Google it. I'm going to bed Patrick. It's either 8 hours or 4 hours. And I can get 8."

"Can I-"

"Good bye Patrick."

I was surprised that I didn't notice what Patrick was doing until there was a knock on my front door. When I opened the door there was this smile from ear to ear and a mop of semi dry blonde curls. I sighed and walked into the house.

"Why are you such a creeper?" I asked as I went to the bathroom.

"No reason. Can I have this water in here?"

"Yea sure. Come to bed I have to be at work at 10a tomorrow."

Patrick stripped down to his Calvin's and I just made fun of his little body, which is what do. We were up for another 3 hours talking about everything that came to our heads when I finally started to drift off to sleep.

"I think you should be my best friend." Patrick whispered.

"That's fine. But we can't fuck anymore."

"But I like that part."

"If I am to be your best friend we can't."

"You are a horny bastard. I know a few weeks ago we went like 6 times in 8 hours."

"That's because- I like the attention."

Patrick was hovered over me and I pinched his nipples for the hell of it. His face came down and just kissed me. I had to push him off of me. I can get a little over 4 hours of sleep. I moved my head away and turned on to my stomach where he didn't have access anywhere.

"Go to sleep hoe." I said with a smile.

"You're the hoe."

I was knocked out before I heard the last part.

When I woke up Patrick beat me to the bathroom and I just quickly got dressed in my room before he came back. All I had to do was put my shoes on. When I came back from the bathroom he was dressed, fumbling with the perfumes on my dresser.

"You have a lot of these."

"A girl has to have choices. So best friend. You have to go."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Work. Class."

"Boston is playing Toronto. Some guys are coming over...well we're going to Tazer's..."

"Is this your way of slowly integrating me in your Legion of Doom?"

"Fine don't come."

"Yea. I'll be there...about 9p?"

"The game starts at 7:30p."

"I have to change and do something with my hair." I said kicking Patrick out my room.

"Friday. The Isles...tickets at will call. How many do you need?" Patrick asked opening my cabinet and closing it.

"2"

"You and the roomie?"

"Who finally made it home and is sleeping? Yes. I have to get my shoes on. And you have to go."

"Can't I walk with you?"

"Get out ya fucking needy Winger."

"Will you miss me?"

"No. I don't like people named 'Patrick'."

"You'd like Sharpie."

"Yes because he will soon have a child I can torment! Which will be amazing."

"Who's the creep now?"

"Still you."

I had ended up in Patrick's arms and I hated being in this position. He kissed my ear and I made sure not to make a sound. I inhaled slowly and pulled my body away from his just as fast.

"Bye." I said pushing him out the front door and going to get my shoes.

"Gentleman caller?" Autumn asked with this smirk.

"Gentleman? No. More like muscle. Kicking bitches outta his place."

"Like Kane?"

"The one and only. We're going to The Isles game Friday."

"The Isles though?"

"Yea. They were free."

Patrick met me downstairs of Tazer's building and gave me this hug. I pushed him off of me and rolled my eyes. This mofo just rolled out of my bed this morning. Why is he acting like he hasn't seen me in days?

"You smell good." Patrick whispered as he inhaled softly.

"Thanks kid. Who's here?"

"Me, you, Tazer- umm..."

Patrick opened the door and it was him, me and Jonathan. I took my shoes off at the door and was properly introduced to Jonathan Bryan Toews, 23, Chicago Blackhawks Captain and Center. I didn't know what to say to him and it felt much different than when I had courted Patrick. I put my hand out to shake his and all I could notice was biceps bulging from under his t-shirt. I put my hand out to shake Jonathan's and he gave me this annoyed look. He gave me that look like when you see an Ex out with her new Boyfriend and you knew you messed up.

"Maybe I've picked the wrong Blackhawk..." I said pulling my hand away from JT's and Patrick then proceeded to hit me, "well for my best friend. You didn't let me finish! God!"

"What's your poison?" Jonathan asked me dryly.

"Rum and diet coke?"

"No coke."

"Straight vodka over ice?"

"You're not Russian."

"That bottle of water in your hand?"

Patrick moved JT out of the fridge and handed me a Stella Atrios that was in the door. I thought it was a twist top, which apparently it wasn't and I just amused Jonathan with that. I still couldn't get the feeling that I hurt his feeling in this life or another. I brushed that thought off, sat at the other end of the couch and everything was quiet. It wasn't until my phone rang that my dumb ringtone got their attention.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Are you home?" AK questioned.

"No. You're not there?"

"No."

"Wow. Where are you?"

"On a date with the boy."

"Nice."

"Yea. I know."

"Why are you-"

"Why didn't you- I mean."

"Yea I know. Sorry! I didn't wanna-"

"Get off the phone! Hockey is on!" JT yelled.

I turned my head and gave him this irritated look. The smirk on his face fell and he turned back to the TV. I went back to my quick conversation about how I forgot to erase off of our chalk board how she was 'going on a date with a hottie'. Apparently he thought it was amusing that someone in our house thought he was a hottie. He was. And the fact that he was a goalie was awesome also. Yea, that's exactly what that was about. She also then asked where I was.

"I'm watching the Bruins murder The Leafs." I said playing with some condensation on the counter.

"Where?"

"At JTs with Patrick."

"Patrick from this morning?"

"Yep."

"How do you know him?"

"I actually don't wanna know him. He wants to be my best friend."

"Ok."

"Yea, gotta go. Jonathan is raping me with his eyes."

I hung up the phone and the next thing I heard was "_Dance, Ass, Ass...make that mutherfucker hammer time._" all over the apartment. I side-eyed Jonathan and shook my head. He started to do this dance and I just had to take a picture. Seeing how Patrick and I were 'best friends' I didn't get the schpeal and I didn't want it. I posted it through Instagram and blurred all I could before sending it though to my Twitter.

It was about 11:30pm when I was trying to convince Patrick to take me home. It was when another pair of Blackhawks walked through the door that now I really wanted to stay. I shook Viktor's hand and he gave me this half of a smile. I stood there giggling like an idiot as Montador looked down at me and my eyes went directly to his ink.

"I just. May I?" I asked as I grabbed his arm.

"Yea."

We eventually sat around the kitchen island and I just looked at all of his tattoos. The moment I was following one under his shirt I went right there and Patrick quickly stopped me. I didn't even realize I was being babysat until that moment.

"Still wanna go?" Patrick asked.

"Kind of yea." I said with a big yawn.

"What's her name?" Viktor questioned.

I heard the guys talk amongst themselves and go silent.

"It's Kristy." I said as I shook my head.

"Kris-ten?" Viktor stated.

"Kris-Ty." I repeated, "you are lucky you are pretty."

"Ready?" Patrick asked.

"Yes."

I turned towards the TV to see what video game they had set up. By the way they were acting I figured it was someone getting (literally) murdered on maybe MW3. But when I moved closer to the TV I saw that it was:

"Mario Kart Wii? Really?" I asked, "Judgmental Kristy is judging- hard."

After making everyone my bitch (and becoming the new Chancellor- although I can't officially have that title until I beat Bickell) I dropped the Wiimote on the couch and walked behind Patrick. Jonathan stood up and ran to the door. He punched Patrick in the arm, hard, and Patrick just pushed him.

"Why didn't you tell me she played?" Jonathan demanded.

"I didn't know!" Patrick stated.

"You are a horrible liar."

"I didn't tell him. Why would I? A girl has to have secrets."

"And you lie too well."

"The truth will set you free Johnny Boy." I said with a smile pushing Patrick out the door, "thanks for having me."

"What's your game?"

"I just recently got into the Modern Warfare games...I like Arkham Asylum- Jonathan. Another day. I gotta go."

"She...bring her back."

"Why thank you my Liege. I am worthy."

Patrick stands a little too close to me sometimes and his hands linger on my back way to long. He's started to move in a bit too close when we're talking and he will complicate things. I never thought of myself as his girlfriend and I never will. I'd rather be his best friend, bone some guys from the team and tell MY FRIENDS about it. If he keeps doing this he WILL complicate things.

"My dad will be coming up soon." Patrick said scratching his head.

"Good tell me when. Not sure I wanna meet the parental unit yet. Well...1/2 rather." I sighed opening the door to his truck.

"I've got sister's too you know."

"Fantastic. I feel sorry for whoever you marry."

"Why?"

"Because. She will never be as amazing as they are."

"Nah. They'll never be as amazing as her. Don't tell them I said that!"

"I don't even know them!"

"Oh. That's right. Good."

"Tell me about them."

"My sisters?"

"Yea. What should I know?"

"Well there is Erica, Jessica and Jacqueline- they,"

"You're 1 of 4?"

"Yes."

"The oldest?"

"Yes."

"Your mom had you. And then 3 girls?"

"Yes."

"Upsetting."

"WHAT?!"

"Because you know after the 3rd one your dad was like 'can we please try for a boy?' and your mom was like 'Fuck that' and your last sister was an accident."

"You are just...something else."

"And then your boyfriend is the brother you never had."

"Shut up Kristy."

"Fine."

Patrick made a left and scoffed, "My boyfriend. What the hell."

"Are your sisters blond?"

"No. Jac dies her hair though."

"So then no?"

"Exactly, no."

"Your mom?"

"No."

"Dad?"

"If he had hair...when he had hair. No."

"You're the milkman's kid!"

"What is with you today?!"


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3: Junior Senior

After the game on Friday I felt as if I needed a Patrick purge. So after we had a late dinner I turned off my phone and shoved it in my underwear drawer. This was something new I was trying; I didn't know how long it would last and laughed about the whole thing. I didn't talk to Patrick until Wednesday afternoon and it was for a really selfish reason. I called him from the Mag mile. I was already down there picking up these earrings from Forever 21 and I had to pick up something from the Blackhawks store so I figured kill 2 birds right?

"Hey...Patrick." I said not sure if he'll talk to me.

After all the sun was still out.

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving Johnny's West."

"So...I'm totally stressed...and I really- think could we get together? I know you don't usually before-"

"What? Wait. Yes."

"Huh?"

"Come over."

"I just need less than an hour."

"Take the whole hour. Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"I'll be downstairs in less than 15?"

"I'm pulling into my garage in about 10."

"See ya."

"Totally."

I hung up with Patrick and looked at my phone. I can't believe that worked. I pulled my hat onto my head a little more and zipped my hoodie a bit closer to my neck. I pulled the door open and the door man just shot me this look. I mumbled Patrick's number and he buzzed me straight in with this grin on his face.

I couldn't get to Patrick's quicker as I unzipped my Hoodie and took my hat off. Usually I would have had my shoes off from the time I hit the elevator but there was something on the floor and I didn't wanna risk it. Patrick's door opened as I already had my hands on his zipper.

"I've been thinking about this all afternoon," I said softly panting, kissing his lips, "I almost had to start by myse-" I then stopped.

"My dad is here." Patrick sighed, placing one quick kiss on my neck.

"What now?"

"What you want for dinner Buzz. I'll make- hello."

I pushed Patrick in the chest as he walked backwards and more of the condo came into view. I poked my head further into Patrick's kitchen and groaned.

"That IS your dad..." I mumbled.

"My dad."

"Well you should have told me!"

"He just...I forgot."

"Ok. I'll see you later?"

"No- I mean..."

"Do you still...fine."

I gave Patrick another small push in his chest and his dad just looked around at me. I gave a small smile and pulled Patrick in his jeans.

"So...I'm going to go and bone your son before class...we will be right back." I said with a smile.

Pat gave me this look and I hauled Patrick into the bedroom. I locked the door and pushed Patrick on the bed in one swift moved. I took my shirt off and Patrick's eyes danced on my chest. I moved my hand down, unbuckled my belt, button and slowly brought down the zipped. As I moved closer to him he scurried further onto the bed and pulled me towards him by my underwear. My knee was between his legs as I took his hands and placed them on my breasts. There was a passion in his kiss but nothing happening down below. His eyes looked down at me and I slowed down what I was doing.

"What Patrick?" I asked putting my hair into a ponytail.

"Do you know what you just told my dad?"

"Yea. Pretty sure he doesn't believe me. Can you please just get hard for me?"

After messing around for 10 minutes, Patrick just couldn't get it up. This pissed me off to no extent and I just stood there trying to figure something out. As I pulled all my clothes on I then saw a jersey of his on the floor and pulled a Sharpie out of my bag.

"Sign this." I said begrudgingly.

"Why?"

"Just...do it."

Patrick signed the jersey and I opened his room door.

"Next time I ask you for something for a Fund Raiser Patrick...have it ready. Please." I sighed.

"I told you I forgot." Patrick mumbled, "Dad this is Kristy. Kristy this is my dad Pat Sr."

"Nice to meet you Senior." I said extending my hand.

"You too Kristy. What Fund Raiser?" Pat Sr. asked.

"My roomies League she's starting soon. They're having a rough time finding money to buy ice to practice on and have not...it's nothing."

"But Fund Raiser…?"

"Yea. Signed Jersey...a pair of tickets that Patrick is also providing for me and an iPod Nano that I own, that happened to be unopened."

"How much are tickets?" Pat Sr. asked.

"$5."

"$5? And I can win a signed Patrick Kane jersey? Nice."

I think I'm gonna like Patrick Sr.

I stood there with a half-smile on my face and shook my head. Pat Sr. took out his wallet and bought $30 worth of these "raffle tickets". Pat Jr. just looked at me like I was full of shit and gave me this smile. This smile was all mine and it was great.

"Oh no- Patrick's dad. I couldn't-"

"It's Pat Sr... and don't worry about."

"I actually can't. Because I left the raffle tickets at home...and-"

"Give them to Patrick."

"Alright...thanks."

"I do hate you Kris."

"You're just mad because already- you dad loves me more than you."

"I did score the game winning-"

"Shut up."

"Dad. Have you met Kristy? Kristy. This is my dad."

I gave Pat Sr. a hug and shoved the $30 in my clutch with a post-it marked Rabid_Cubs. I folded the jersey, shoved it in my purse and fixed Patrick's shirt. It looked all out of sorts.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Pat Sr. asked.

"I have friends who do a mixer league at Johnny's West and this one forgot his phone in his stall. My friends were downstairs smoking, I put my phone down so did he...and I had his phone for like 3 days..."

"I call him everyday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Sure?"

"It was sometime a few weeks ago when you were here dad." Pat Jr. added.

"Ok. Then..."

"Paco. I have to go to class. And turn in a paper or something. Later?"

"And...I have a game tonight."

"Oh."

"Come?"

"Because I didn't get to Patrick. So I won't be going to." I whispered softly so only he could hear me, "Nice meeting you Pat Sr."

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Pat Sr. asked.

"No I've got class until...6:55pm."

"Good the game starts at 8p."

Patrick gave me this half smile and I exhaled.

"I don't have a car-" I started.

"Oh! I'll send one for you." Pat Jr. stated quickly.

"Great! See you there." Pat Sr. added.

"Yea..." I grumbled.

"Don't let Pops down now." Patrick added.

"So the usual 4 tickets?" I said with a smile.

"Of course."

"Alright...I'm gone."

I pulled the door shut behind me and made a vague call to Autumn about this fake...soon to be real raffle tickets fund raiser. I knew I'd have 400 questions but I figure if I go underground quick enough I won't be bothered. I had just gotten out of the elevator and through the first set of doors when I saw Patrick come through a side door.

"I hate you Kane." I said with a shove.

"You have to come now."

"And if I forget?"

"My dad...invited you. You HAVE TO come."

"Why couldn't you get hard up there? Blood mixing in with your Whiskey?"

"I don't know. Usually...just the thought of you...on me gets me going...I don't know it's dumb."

"Clearly."

"I mean best friends don't have sex right?"

"Exactly. Best friends hook their friends up with Right Wings."

"Hossa is married Kris."

"I want the Swede."

"No!"

"Patrick...can I call you Buzz?"

"No."

"Why are you down here?"

"My dad told me to drive you to school."

"Seriously?"

"Yea. Come on."

"You're going to leave him alone?"

"He's a grown man. He'll be fine."

Patrick took my hand and I shook my hand out of his. I have NO idea what is coming over this retard but I didn't need him getting too touchy feely with me. As we made our way towards the garage in silence I pulled my hoodie on my head and Patrick got this smile. I walked a few paces in front of him and enquired.

"What ya creep?" I demanded.

"You'll see."

We finally made it to the truck and I jumped into the passenger's side. Patrick put the key in the ignition and stared at me. Moments later his lips were on mine and he placed my hand strategically on his lap. My mouth dropped as I moved my hand and started to crack up a bit.

"The fuck sir? There are cameras." I stated.

"And?"

"I don't want my ass in the air...on camera."

"It won't...it'll be on my penis."

"Patrick!"

"I am solid...do this for me."

"I'm not this kind of person Patrick."

You know what. I am. But I mean why would I do this for him? There wasn't a point to me having sex in this truck with him, but to say I've had sex in a truck with him. Wait. This is starting to make a little more sense. I was toying with the idea more and more in my head and dropped the zipper on my hoodie just a little more.

"But you wanna be. You like to do it with the blinds open and the lights on. You're a pseudo-exhibitionist."

"Patrick."

"You can whisper my name while you're on me. Let's go." Patrick stated as his face made its way closer to mine.

"No cameras?"

"I mean...who knows."

"No cameras?"

"Oh no. Dead zone."

Patrick produced protection and I didn't know what else to think. Patrick leaned over the seat with my hand still in his lap and I just smirked. I unbuckled his jeans, pulled the zipper down and his excitement sprung forth. I thought about this for a while and unbuttoned my pants. I was already on my knees with my lips on Patrick's as he pulled down the zipper and pulled my black skinny jeans over my butt. He pulled them down as far as he could and ran his hand on the inside of my thighs. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have been as turned on as I was and he loved it. At this moment I think that's all that mattered.

With his hand in between my thighs and my lips fighting his for attention I was close to that first wave. My hands were on his face continuously trying to kiss his lips as his blue eyes stared me down. I was on the edge of that first wave and pulled my mouth off of his. I had a solid grip on his shirt as I panted like the bitch in heat that I was, and my other hand moved to the dash near the radio.

I came...hard and all Patrick could do was smile from ear to ear. He put his fingers to his lips and licked me off of them as I slowly caught my breath and the alarm suddenly went off. Patrick hit the unlock button on his keys and what ever CD that was in his player started.

Not sure why he was listening to 'The Biggie Duets' but _'Nasty Girl'_ came on and my pants came all the way off. I wasn't quite sure how this would work but Patrick made it work. He put the chair all the way back and tapped his lap.

"Just sit on it." Patrick said with a smirk.

"God I just..."

I threw my leg over Patrick's lap and ran into the horn. All this I did in one motion as all I did was laugh and he guided my hips on to him. I moved my lips to his neck and his hands went under my shirt. He was about to unhook my bra when I stopped him right there.

"It's gonna take forever to get back on Patrick." I mumbled.

"You know I like these...and the piercings."

"No."

"Fine."

My shirt went up over my head and he was kissing the top of my breasts. His hands gripped and clawed as I moved my hips to please him. He pulled my bra down and all I could do was roll my eyes. But there was something about his hands that I just loved when they touched me. Patrick's arms wrapped themselves around my back and I arched my back as his face came closer to my chest. In that motion the horn went off again and I shushed it. It was the moment that he put his hand between us that he was actively trying to get me to orgasm again.

I was raping his face with my lips and moved over to his cheeks and then his ears as he held on to my hips and moved my body. I was surprised when he slid in me a bit deeper and I bit his lower lip. As I was scratching the back of his head with my nails something felt different. I took the hat off of his head and sighed.

"You...cut...your hair." I softly whispered.

"Shhh."

"Oh Patrick."

"Again."

"Patrick..."

"Faster."

I came with his lips on my neck and when he came I couldn't stop laughing because the alarm went off again. I moved my hips slowly and smoothly on his until he was finished. I then kissed him on his nose for the good effort. He reached over to hit the alarm off and I moved off of him but not before hitting the horn.

The moment I fixed my pants and Patrick adjusted his, there was a knock on the window. We both jumped and it was only security. Patrick rolled down the windows and he looked at the both of us.

"Your alarm and horn kept going off..." He stated.

"Yea. I was having trouble with this...we're fine."

"Ok."

Patrick gave a smile and the guard walked off.

"Put the window up. You're letting the stank out." I stated laughing my ass off.

"You are...something else."

"Yea. Keep the window down."

Patrick finally found his way to the 90-94 On ramp because obviously I didn't know what I was talking about. I am pretty sure that 28 years of my life the 90-94 on ramp is near Ed Debevic's on Ontario and then you fucking merge.

I got into a heated shouting match with Patrick like I didn't know what the fuck I was talking about. When we finally passed Ed Debevic's on ONTARIO he wouldn't talk to me at all. I did the Universal 'Jerk Off' motion, crossed my arms and fell into my phone where I got 35 AIM messages and 15 texts from Autumn about tonight.

With the way I'm feeling right now I don't even want to watch Patrick play.

"Kristy, where do I get off?" Patrick asked.

"In a sock from now on?"

"Ok. Enough."

"What?"

"Ok. So you're still mad. Too bad. It's finished. Get over."

"Whatever."

"Where am I-"

"Peterson. Down to Pulaski. A right. Then a left onto Bryn Mawr."

"Got it."

I had blocked Patrick out and being yelled by Autumn on AIM.

**AutDrunkTum: what now?**

** Pink83: tonight. The Hawks game.**

** AutDrunkTum: how did you keep getting tickets?**

** Pink83: don't asked questions. Just be there with what's his face and what's her name and I'm coming from school...**

** AutDrunkTum: this doesn't make any sense**

** AutDrunkTum: tickets to the BHawks tonight...**

** Pink83: just do it. Or I'll be there alone.**

** AutDrunkTum: then I won't come.**

** Pink83: that's fine.**

"What?" I asked Patrick.

"What name. Do I put the tickets under?"

"You don't know my name Patrick?"

We had just gotten off of the express and I turned in my chair to get a good look at him. This I couldn't believe. I hope he was just kidding.

"Shut up Kristy. I MEAN. With the way you're acting I'm this close from making it Supreme Bitch Overlord of Ice Planet 88."

"For real dude? Is this because Super Galactic Cunt Monkey couldn't fit, a right after that viaduct at the light, on the back of your jersey?"

"Super Galactic Cunt Monkey?"

"Supreme Bitch Overlord of Ice Planet 88?"

Patrick shook his head and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes this kid, I don't know about him. I was dropped by the CLS building and I still felt like I was adjusting myself. Because I WAS trying to rush out of that car I forgot my bookbag along with the jersey. He probably yelled at me 3 times before I noticed he was standing outside of the truck with my things.

"Kiss for good luck?" Patrick asked.

"No. You need to...clean things. See you later."

"So you ARE coming?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're coming." Patrick said stealing a kiss before he jumped in his car.

This is going in the wrong direction. I have no idea what is wrong with this boy. First meeting the guys, his dad, sex in the car- during the day, he drops me off and I've been coerced into going to one of his games- again, this is ridiculous. Pineapples, I don't like it.

When I exited my last class of the evening I quickly threw everything on and rushed out the door. I didn't have to go further than the end of the hallway. There was some guy holding up a sign that had the Official Blackhawks seal on it my name written to the left of it. I walked by him just to make sure and tapped him on the shoulder.

"That's me." I said shaking my head.

"Alright let's go."

The driver took my bookbag as I pulled my hat onto my head. We went down the stairs and into the parking lot where this Escalade was waiting. I jumped in and the driver took off. When I clicked my seatbelt I got a call from Autumn.

"When will you get here?" Autumn asked.

"Where?"

"The UC."

"Oh! I forgot. 45 mins."

"You special tard."

"Yea well."

"We're gonna go get food by Johnny's text me when close."

"Yea totally."

At exactly 33 minutes I pulled up to the UC box office. I took out the 4 jersey's that were in the truck with me and looked around for Sunny, AK & Rae. They were just walking up all looking a bit irritated. I stepped up to the box office right as AK walked up to me.

"How did you get 4 tickets to tonight's game?" AK asked.

"I told you I know someone on the inside." I responded.

"Did Junie or Alvin finally come through?"

"I wish."

The girl at the ticket window was giving me so much grief. I just didn't understand why Patrick would say that I'd have tickets here and have them not be here. I picked up my phone to yell at him when all I got was the voicemail. I should have known better. With only twenty minutes to puck drop there would be no reason to for him to have his phone on. And if it was on I don't think that he'd have the gull to actually answer it. I paced back and forth about to rip my hair out when I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Is it under Supreme Bitch Overlord?"

"Of?"

"Omicron Persi 8?"

"No."

"Oh. Of Ice Planet 88."

"Yep. And here are your tickets ma'am. What do you call him?"

"Super Galactic Cunt Monkey."

"Right."

I handed out tickets and we went through the regular entrance. Sunny and Rae looked more closely at the tickets, the direction we were going in and how many check points that we were going through when Rae just stopped.

"Were's Ra-" AK said mid-sentence.

"Do you guys know where we're sitting?" She asked.

"Somewhere far. Pineapples. I don't like this." Sunny pouted.

"No. We're near their Friends and Family suite." Rae stated.

"No. We're IN the Friends and Family suite." I corrected as I walked in first.

"How are you a friend and/or family of any Blackhawk?"

"Oh my goodness. It's a pregnant Abby Sharp." Autumn said covering her mouth like a yawn, "and a pregnant Hossa's wife."

"Yea I mean this is the first time that-"

"Kristy!"

I looked up and Patrick's dad was pulling me into a hug. My friends looked at me and wanted to know what I knew. I was about to tell them and didn't think I'd see Patrick Sr. as soon as I walked in. I quickly texted Autumn and she just rolled her eyes at me. I needed her to keep up this thing about the raffle. Although it may not come up, might as well.

"Hey Pat Sr. This is Rae, he is Sunny and this is my roommate Autumn who's team we're raising money for, for ice." I said just getting it out there.

"Do you have the raffle tickets?" Pat Sr. asked, "she picked up the jersey earlier."

"Oh good." Autumn started, "I've been asking about that thing for days."

"What raffle?" Rae asked.

"The one to buy more money and ice time. You get to win the signed Kane jersey, a 4 pack of tickets, and a Nano."

"Oh yea. I just bought $20 worth." Sunny added as if he was in on this.

"How come-" Rae started.

"Shh...just don't." I said laughing.

When Patrick Sr. and I were talking about the game Autumn went over the thing with Rae. She just looked over at me confused like she was upset that I didn't tell her. I shrugged my shoulders and didn't realize a simple lie was just going to be irritating.

Between the drinking and the bonding we mostly stayed out in the stands watching the games. Occasionally Patrick's dad made conversation with me but he was doing the same thing. All he did was sit and watch the game. He just liked to sit and watch his son play.

The game ended and we all met up with Patrick after he was dressed. I didn't know how to explain Patrick and so I decided to go with the truth but his dad didn't need to know that I was a ONS (one-night-stand) that he decided to keep around.

"2 goals? You can do better." I said rolling my eyes.

"Can't we just leave now so I can bend you over something?" Patrick demanded trying to kiss my neck.

"I kinda sorta wanna do it in the truck again."

"Dad leaves tomorrow we can do it all over the house."

"That sounds so wrong lovey."

"I know. Why do I like your face?"

"I don't know. Come on."

I introduced everyone to Patrick and it was just strange. I mean you know who Chicago Blackhawks Number 1 draft pick Patrick Kane is but then did you really expect YOUR friend to know Patrick Kane? Pat Jr., Pat Sr., Sunny, Rae, AK and myself caught some food after the game. I tried my best to keep Patrick off of me and it worked for the most part. But all I knew was that he was horny after 2 goals and needed to get it in.

** Me: We have to keep our stories straight Buzz.**

** PK: what are we going with.**

** Me: the phone thing because that's what your dad knows.**

** PK: I mean**

** PK: can't we just go with the truth?**

** Me: you know what- yes we can. How does this sound:**

** Me: oh that yea she walked up to me and said 'Don't you wanna show me that Kane curve' and the next thing I know she's riding my cock.**

** PK: keep talking like that I'll have to take you to the back of this restaurant.**

"Oh fuck you Patrick." I said laughing giving him a shove.

"But it was funny!"

"Stop farting in my direction you god damn pig."

"That's what best friends do!" Patrick stated.

"You are retarded."

"How long have you guys been hanging out?" Rae asked.

"Weeks? 2 months maybe? After Vancouver gave them a good spanking I think." I said rolling my eyes.

"Dad you were at that game. You don't remember her?"

"No Patrick. I just remember coming home, making you soup because you were all pouty."

"Aww Patrick."

We dropped everyone off and the last 2 that needed to me dropped off was me and Amber.

"Thanks Patrick and Patrick." I said scratching at Buzz's hair from the back seat.

"You know Patrick Kane Jr. How did that happen?" Autumn asked.

"It's ridiculous I know. I don't even like her." Patrick stated.

"Fuck you Patrick. Why don't you hook me up with Stålberg?"

"Get the hell outta my car."

"Later Pat Sr. Later Buzz."

"Bye ladies."

"Bye."

"Hate you Kris."

"No one likes her." Autumn added.

"I like her." Pat Sr. stated.

"Why?" Pat Jr. & Autumn said at the same time.

"Your dad is awesome!"

"I know."

Sunday Patrick had just stopped texting me. That was strange because he usually gives me a 'At _blank_ talk to you soon' or a 'getting on the ice, give me a hail Mary'. I wanted to know WHO Patrick was in so I made that call.

"What's her name Patrick that you can't text me back?" I demanded.

"Hi Kristy."

"Oh! Patrick Sr. Sorry...where is that one?"

"He's about to drop the puck for the CPD/Firefighters hockey game."

"Really?"

Patrick and I had linked our Gmail calendars because he thought it would be so great. The funny thing is that I never added anything in mine so it was just kind of pointless. But him, if I would have checked it would have said NHL 36 taping Sunday & Monday and on Sunday it would have said what Patrick Sr. told me.

"Tell him I'll talk to him later then?"

"Here...Patrick."

"Hello...Kristy. Sorry I stopped talking I was driving...I'm being recorded...things of that sort."

"So I will talk to you Tuesday?"

"No. I mean just wait until I've shaken these guys."

"They're not the cops in Grand Theft Auto."

"They might as well be."

"What show is this?"

"NHL 36."

"Never heard of it."

"Of course. New show."

"What's it about?"

"36 hours in my life."

"So even tomorrow?"

"Yea. Just with extra cameras in my face."

"Got it...so...then- when is your dad leaving?"

"Tuesday morning. What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later."

"Did you want something? You only call when you want something."

"No. Not anymore."

"Tell me what you want? I already know what you want. Just say it."

"Can you drop by?"

"And?"

"I just...I need you to hold me. Please?"

It wasn't until later that Patrick came through and I was sleeping on the couch. He woke me up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We went to my room and laid there as I gripped him in his shirt and fell into a deeper sleep. When I woke up he had already slipped out and was at 10:30am practice. I tuned into that live feed that they had and quickly closed it, I was tired of being that creep.

When I finally realized that Patrick had texted me as soon as he left I texted back. I knew I probably wouldn't see him until next week and I had ready found myself ok with that. I knew if I wanted to go to the Coyotes game there would have been a ticket waiting for me but with Pat Sr. already being there I thought it over kill.


	4. Ch 2 Pt 1: Patrick Kane, London Knight

Tuesday about 9:45pm Patrick started to blow up my phone. I hung my head and knew what this was. There's just something I really hated about kicking girls out of his apartment. Especially, when his dad had just left a few hours ago. I got out of work, into a cab and down to Trump Towers.

"Kristy." Randall said with a smile.

"What does this one look like?" I asked fixing my glasses.

"Blonde...a nice pair of- eyes."

"Was she walking in front of him or behind him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. After all, I walk next to him. Unless I'm walking backwards to get some sort of information from him."

"She was walking...behind him?"

"He can pick 'em."

I waved the grey door buzzer on my keys at the sensor and walked through to the elevators. Patrick kept texting me and I could not believe that he couldn't wait. When I got to the front door I opened it and he pointed to the bedroom from where he was sitting on the couch. He was sitting there drinking a beer playing Modern Warfare 3. I sighed and threw a puck at him that was on the island. He quickly caught it with one hand and flipped me off with the next. After all I didn't want to hurt him. I went towards the bedroom and stood in the doorway. She was lying among the sheets and looked at me.

"Take a picture Lesbo it'll last longer." She replied to me.

"Sweety…blow me. He's got The Clap. You should go see someone about that." I said as I waited for her to go running out the door.

In her haste she forgot her iPhone and I had Patrick's MacBookPro open. I've gotten really good at erasing cell phones of these little Twats that don't want to comply. She knocked on the door and I was right there.

"What's your passcode?" I questioned.

"No." she responded.

"This Lesbo don't ask twice."

I plugged her phone in and within 5 minutes of banging on the door and irritating me I was finished. I opened the door, gave her half of a smirk and a "new" Factory Settings iPhone.

"You're a _Bitch_." She responded.

"But I thought I was a Lesbo?" I asked.

"But you're fucking-"

"Patrick what's her name?"

Patrick looked at me, her, put his hand in his hair and gave a small scratch.

"What's my name Patrick?" I asked.

"Kristy."

"You're a _Bitch_. Later."

I slammed the door on her and Patrick was giving a smile from behind me. When I turned on my heel I pointed to his room and he went to go change his sheets. I locked up the place and shut off most of the lights. I went to his room grabbed a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and my contact case that I left there. I quickly changed and pulled my hair into a ponytail. He went to take a shower and 15 minutes later he was dressed and jumped in between the sheets. I rolled my eyes as he had his head on my chest and fingers in my hair. I quickly sat up and pointed out the room.

"You know the _fucking_ rules Patrick. You couch." I stated.

"But Kristy." Patrick whined swinging his arms.

"No buts. This is like...the 11th time in 6 weeks and you were gone most of November."

"Yea…"

"What's with you and this Tuesday/Thursday Pick up Bitches Day?"

"That's when Bars run the best specials and I don't have to try so hard."

"At least you tell me the truth Buzz."

"I can't lie to you."

I got off the bed and Patrick pouted. He grabbed a blanket and dragged it to the couch like a punished child. He looked over at me again and I got out the bed also. I followed him to the couch and sat down. We were sitting on the couch watching 'Archer' and I was laughing so hard it hurt. After the show ended _X-Men_ came on and I turned to him laughing as he said that I was his Lana.

"Do you know what I realized the other day?" I said with a smile.

"What?"

"Your sister, Erica Kane. Your sister is Susan Lucci!" I squealed with a laugh.

Patrick took his phone and started to text someone. The text quickly came back with a _'Duh you simple jock.'_ I took his phone away and it said Momma. I rolled my eyes as I gave him his phone back and stretched out. Everything about me cracked and I laughed as it was happening. As Patrick got up to use the bathroom he threw the remote at me and I just surfed the channel. I got to Disney and SpongeBob was on.

Patrick then came out the bathroom, lifted my head up and put it on his lap. He then started to finger my hair and pulled the blanket that was on the back of the chair, over us. This, I tried to fight against, but the sound of Patrick's heart was too much for me. My body jerked me awake once and he held me a little bit tighter. This I feel as if I'm just thinking too much into. This is just 2 friends who sleep with each other, sleeping together, right?

The next evening I had just walked into the house from class and Autumn didn't have practice. As she opened the fridge to figure out what to make it just seemed like a losing battle. We needed to go grocery shopping. There was a knock on our door and I didn't think anything of it.

"Hey, Kristy here?" He asked.

"No. I murdered her."

"Now you've got me murdered."

"Let's go get food." Patrick stated.

"You drive up here to go get food?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why not Jonathan or Leddy or Stally?"

"Jonathan's mad at me." Patrick pouted playing with his keys.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Come on."

"Coming Ak?"

"Yea."

We walked a few blocks to El Presidente and grabbed a table. I was right next to Patrick and he kept bothering me under the table.

"You and the boyfriend have a fight?" I asked.

"I mean you know Jon has a temper right? And so we're playing Mario Kart and I used that cheat you showed me-"

"YOU DONT USE MY CHEAT!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Mario Kart?" Autumn sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yes."

"Fine."

We finished our late dinner and walked back to our place. I tried to kick Patrick out but I feel like he was more upset about something than he was letting on.

"Shouldn't you be gone?" I asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning after practice."

"Do you wanna stay?"

"Yes!"

"What's going on?"

"You know what you do Tuesday/Thursday?"

"Really Patrick?!"

"I didn't...it's an ex right. And I didn't know how to kick her out so I told her that...I left something in my car."

"It's been 2 hours ya tard!"

"Yea...I know. I just-"

"I'll be back."

Patrick and I drove back to his place and I was going over things I would say to this girl in head. When we walked in all the lights were off and Patrick just smiled at me.

"Did you roofie my horchata?" I asked.

"No. I didn't wanna sleep alone."

"But you have practice in the morning. I have class and work and you have a game."

"I know. Sorry. Just come on...let's, let's go to bed."

I thought Patrick was gonna make moves but that didn't happen. All we did was sleep and that was weird. I woke up the next morning and Patrick was looking at me. I blinked my eyes and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I need a Patrick Kane, London Knights jersey." I said poking him in the nose.

"But you HAVE a Patrick Kane London Knight."

"No. I have a Patrick Kane, Chicago Blackhawk."

"Patrick Kane 2007 Number 1 Draft Pick?"

"Buzz." I said with some finality, "are you leaving today coming home tonight?"

"Will you be here with whips and chains?"

"Yes."

"Yessss!"

"I really hate you." I said laughing.

"London Knights jersey?"

"Why?"

"Beeeecaaause if we're supposed to be besties I don't want to wear the same jersey these bitches you pick up wear. I want something different."

"Kane. London Knights?"

"Yes."

"I will see what I can do."

"You are. The best."

"Now kiss me."

"No. Best friends."

"Come on."

"Patrick Kane. London Knight. Leave me alone."

There was enough time for Patrick to take me home so I could change and he could drop me off at work.

"So practice, fly, game, fly- OH! Can you take something to your dad for me?" I asked.

"How do you know I'm going to see my dad?"

"Because you're going to New York-"

"For 6 hours. It takes just that long to get to Staten Island from Buffalo."

"Oh. Then never mind. Thanks for the ride PKane."

"Always Bestie."

I gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

I didn't get home in time to watch the start of the game but I was getting up to the hour texts from Patrick. From the time they landed in Staten Island until a few minutes before puck drop. Right before puck drop I received a video of the guys on the ice. I shook my head and the rest of The Kane's came into view with someone wearing a London Knights jersey. I threw my arms in the air as I was on the train on my way home and I got a few crazy looks.

** Me: assist. that's good.**

** PK: They just wouldn't go in.**

** PK: that's what she said I know**

** PK: don't you wanna be waiting in my bed with nothing but my jersey on?**

** Me: 1. TWSS hahaha 2. Don't knock it 3. No.**

** PK: I really just wanna...**

** Me: sorry babe, just fall asleep with your cock in your hand.**

** PK: or I can fall asleep with my hand in your shirt.**

** Me: good night Patrick.**

** PK: noooo.**

I sat on the couch until 1:20am. He showed up just 5 minutes later and went straight to my room. In fact he looked ready for bed in his sweats and t-shirt. I closed my door and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and just softly smelled my hair. I just don't know what to do with Patrick when he wants to play 'The Boyfriend' Card. I'm still trying to understand this. When he played that card, it was good. And I know that he would make any girl happy, and that he could make me happy. But with the girls he keeps bringing home and that I have to keep kicking out it was only a matter of time before he forgot about me.

This only just made me mad. I didn't know what Patrick wanted from me, but I loved being his friend.

We fell asleep at the opposite ends of the bed. This way I wouldn't get guilted into his intentions. I will and do always bend to Patrick's will, that's just the way it is. He loved to talk before bed and that didn't bother me at all. But what did bother me was when we talked until nearly 4 am (like always) and I have to be up at 6am to get to work by 7am I didn't like the way that felt.

"Where are you going?" Patrick asked.

"To work."

"Really?!"

"Yea. We all can't play hockey for a living."

"You can't even ice skate."

"I know _that_."

"We're gonna have to change that."

"Stop trying to change me."

"I can't date- I can't be best friends with someone who doesn't know how to ice skate."

"Why not?"

"It's not conducive to my life."

"Oh shit hockey player did that hurt?"

"What?"

"That big ass word coming out of your mouth."

"Your mouth seems fine when I put my cock in it."

"This is why we can't have sex anymore. Get up the fuck up, you're driving me to work."

"I am?"

"Yep."

"Fine."

That night me, AK and Patrick ended up at Jonathan's with Viktor and Hossa and just drank. AK and I weren't as bad as Patrick and we ended up talking a cab home. The next morning I was lying in my bed giggling like crazy.

"Stop jerking off in there." Autumn said from the living room.

"Dude. Let's go get some pancakes." I yelled.

"We need to go grocery shopping you whore."

It was that morning that it was clear that we haven't gone grocery shopping in a while. There wasn't even any milk to have some cereal. Yea I could have made Pancakes but going out and getting some seemed like the better idea. It wasn't until I realized that Patrick had a car.

"Do you think Patrick will bring us breakfast food?" I asked sitting in the other couch.

"Patrick Timothy Kane Jr.? He probably doesn't even know what a grocery store is. He probably just PeaPods. And you guys aren't boning. You don't have the power of the vagina to lure him here."

"I am sleeping with him…sometimes." I said laughing.

"What?!"

"Yea. I'll tell you about that later."

"Can't wait. Try then."

Autumn and I were standing in the kitchen laughing our asses off as we just came up with the most random things for him to bring us for breakfast. We were sitting there laughing, Patrick let off a string of swears and we continued to laugh as he hung up on me. No more than an hour later Patrick was at my front door with all of the things. He put it all on the ground and just sighed. I gave him a hug and he put his aviators on his shirt.

"Thanks for bailing last night you two." Patrick said just falling in the love seat.

"Didn't wanna wake up on the floor of Toews'." Autumn stated.

"Or for me, in his bed, because it's a nice bed." I said with a smile.

"You're a whore Kristy. Johnny wouldn't." Patrick said rolling his eyes.

I dug out the waffle maker and started to make breakfast as Autumn put up the groceries. When I was finished Patrick put his hat over his eyes and stretched out his legs. I sat next to him and Autumn mentioned something about groceries. I moved Patrick's hat off of his head and he gave me this look. I put his sunglasses on and rose my lip. Patrick took the sunglasses away from me and tucked them back in his shirt.

"Hey wanna take us grocery shopping?" I asked kneeling in the chair.

"No."

"Please?"

"How about I give you my car?"

"YES! Gimmy keys!"

Autumn got up to get the reusable bags from under the sink and went to change her pants. I was sitting with my back on Patrick and he had his arm around me as he was checking his texts. I felt his hand move up my neck and he smelled my hair, after making food I'm sure it smells like turkey bacon. I went to get my shoes on and Patrick continued to check his texts. When I came out he flashed his smile and I had my hand out. He pulled out his wallet gave me his card and I threw it at him.

"No Patrick. Your keys you jerk off." I said rolling my eyes, "I may take this anyway."

"Oh. Ok."

"Let's go hooker."

"Are you sure you're staying here?" I asked.

"Yea. My head hurts." Patrick groaned picking up the remote control.


	5. Ch 2 Pt 2: & In that moment, I felt

We got outside and I kept hitting the alarm on the car. Out of the 3 that he owns I didn't know which one he brought. I finally found which one it was and rolled my eyes. I really hate the H2 but it was whatever. I made a right into the alley and made it my goal to avoid Fullerton at all cost, after all, it was Sunday afternoon.

When I finally pulled into the Target parking lot I was quickly cut off by 2 guys in another truck. I quickly slammed on the breaks and Autumn shot me this look.

"Patrick will murder you." Autumn stated.

"Fucker came out of nowhere."

"Yea I know. I saw that. But Patrick would still kill you."

"Right?"

I was surprised when I found a spot as close to the door that I did. We tried to make this trip to 'The Mothership' as quickly as possible. I hate this Target, it is the worst, but they always have the best alcohol selection. I grabbed a shopping cart and realized I left my phone in the car. I gave Autumn the cart and ran back out. As soon as I was back in I thought I saw someone who looked very familiar.

"Sorry." I said with a smile as I bumped right behind him, "oh hey do I- oh nope. Never mind."

"Yea. Sorry." He responded.

His friend walked through another set of automatic doors and shoved his wallet in his back pocket. He had just left Guest Services after returning an HDMI cord.

"I fucking hate this Target." He said walking towards the front door.

"No, no, no...we have to go back in." The first guy stated.

"But why?"

"The one with the curly hair was driving Kaner's car."

"That was his car?!"

"Yes."

"So let's go."

The 2 guys followed closely behind the 2 girls who were going grocery shopping. One of the guys pulls out their cell phone and decided they had to make that call. If Patrick was seeing some new girl, why hasn't he told them? It was at this point that they wondered if Tazer knew. Well of course Jonathan knew. Only he would approve a new hook-up for the Kid.

"Where are you Patrick?" Bolly asked walking the behind 2 the girls in Target.

"In Lincoln Park."

"At Target?"

"No. Did that already."

"I saw your car..."

"Was it mine?"  
*

"KRISTY! DO WE HAVE GREEN BEANS?!" Autumn yelled across the aisles.

"Autumn! Just grab them."

"BONERS?"

"Yes."

"In your mouth?"

"Yes. Boners in my mouth."

"Good. I still can't believe Patrick."

"I think he likes my face."

"It's an Ok face."

"I can't believe Jonathan last night."

"I can't believe he thought that it was ok to hit on you in front of Patrick."

"But I mean I guess."

"Jonathan is ridiculous."

"Yea I know. But those legs and that ass..."

"It's a nice ass."

"Like a goddamn moose."

"I'd hit that 7 days from Friday."

"Who wouldn't?"

"That's right…no one. No one would NOT hit that."

Autumn and I stood there laughing as we went up and down the aisles looking for food that we needed to fill the fridge.

*  
"Where are you again?" Bolly questioned.

"In Lincoln Park at my friend's house."

Bolly hung up the phone and looked at Sharpie.

"I think Patrick isn't telling us something." Bolly pondered.

"Maybe he is with friends." Patrick stated grabbing a case of water and throwing it into the cart he had magically acquired.

"All his friends are us and in Buffalo..."

"And Nolan."  
*

"Trollin Bolland jersey!" I said as I pointed it out to Autumn.

"Nice jersey!" Autumn yelled out.

The girl who was wearing the jersey looked at us strange and Autumn rolled her eyes.

"You know. Those things shouldn't just be worn as clothes..." Autumn stated, "such a dumb slut."

"I know right? There's not even a game today."

"Don't worry. Davy will use his powers for good and make her disappear."

"Hell yea!"

Bolly and Sharpie looked at each other and could not imagine what was going on. I ran back to get some milk, which was one of the reasons why we came to Target in the first place. I suddenly felt like I was being followed. I stopped in front of the milk case and he opened the cooler door for me.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hello." I stated grabbing a bottle of milk from the back.

"I'm Patrick."

"Sharp? I know who you are."

"Have you seen Patrick?"

"Kane? He's tied to my bed frame."

"Sounds like something he would do."

"Ok. What do you want?"

"Nothing...you- you're Kristy?"

"I am. Are you not impressed?"

"Maybe more if we didn't meet like this."

"Like this? I still haven't met you yet."

"I mean- we just haven't gotten around to it. Don't want too many judgey hockey players around."

"Are you guys dating?"

"No."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Fuck no."

"Why not? You're cute enough."

"Glad you approve of me Sharpie. We're just friends though."

"That's it?"

"Yea. Met Papa Kaner and everything. He loves me."

"I think I knew that."

"May I leave now my Liege?"

"What?"

"Apparently I need permission to do things and I figured leaving and going back to my Roomie and shopping cart was one of them."

"I mean…I didn't mean-"

"I'll rip Buzz a new one when I see him, thanks."

I was standing there talking to Sharpie for longer than I thought I should have been. It was when Autumn finally came around the corner to get me that she saw who I was talking too. I shrugged my shoulders at her and she shook her head at him. But it just so happened that she brought Bolland with her. With this we both stroked our beards and stared at one another. This was just ridiculous now.

"Are we in trouble?" Autumn asked, "I mean, because, we don't even want Kane."

"I know right? If you guys are going to stalk us-" I started.

"No, not stalking, just cut you off in the parking lot."

"You're the a-hole."

"Sure."

"We have to get the car back. I told Buzz I'd be under 90 minutes. I'm a man of my word." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Right."  
*

"Kane!" I yelled as we walked into the house.

"What?" Patrick asked popping out of the slight sleep he was in.

"If you don't trust me, say so. Just don't sick your minions on me." I said throwing his keys at his chest.

"What are you- oh." Patrick laughed and sat up.

"Yea. Bolland and Sharp live around there. And they have only my best interest at heart.  
Sharp knew my name though."

"How does that make you feel?"

"All warm and cuddly on the inside."

"Kristy stop blowing Patrick and come help me!" Autumn yelled from the kitchen.

"By the way. You bought the groceries. Thanks." I said handing Patrick the $165 receipt and his credit card.

"Jesus. What did you buy?" Patrick asked.

"Meat is expensive son." Autumn added.

"I bet."

Patrick decided he wanted to hang around our place all day and not do anything. I liked not  
doing anything. I liked just sitting there in his arms reading a book. Friends sit like this and just chill right? I mean Patrick didn't try anything he stayed in his phone and would occasionally show me a message from someone. This was just weird.

"Ok. I am leaving. I have to go meet Stally and Hammer for dinner." Patrick said getting up and I just fell backwards.

"Have a good one." I stated walking him to the door.

"I will. Later."

I know Patrick and I concluded that we would be 'just friends' and it was working out so well  
so far. I was closer and closer to having him hook me with the proper Right Wing that I wanted. But it was Tuesday and I knew what was coming. Also it had been a while since I've hooked up with Patrick and wondered if he'll give me the time of day.

Patrick was mid-stroke when his phone rang The Emperor's Theme from Star Wars. He was semi pleasing some girl and it didn't bother him to answer his phone while he was in her. Especially with this ringtone, he always answered this one. He knew who it was it was the only person who had that ringtone. He put his hand between the Bitch's shoulder blades and pushed the 'Bitch' forward just enough to grab his iPhone off of the nightstand, or was it on the floor in his pocket...why was it in her bra?

"Kris?" Patrick asked accidentally dropping his phone and touching the speaker.

"Yea. Yes or no. Are you balls deep in some Bitch?" I demanded.

Patrick grabbed his phone and simply answered 'Yes.'

"I'm not a Bitch." The girl under him stated.

"Shhhh." Patrick stated.

"Well I need you to bust that pre-pubescent watery nut, shower, kick that Bitch out and change your sheets. In whatever order you wanna do that in. You have an hour." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" The girl under him demanded.

"Someone who is a better person than you." Patrick slipped out.

"What?"

"Nothing."

When I showed up at Patrick's door the house cleaner was walking out the door and so was the girl with her shoes in her hand and a serious case of bed head. She was bitching about why she had to leave and dropped her phone. I quickly caught it and she gave me this look. Her eyes got really wide and she reached out for her phone.

"Oh. No, no, no darling. Bad times." I said as I quickly went to her pictures and started to delete.

"Get out of there!" She yelled.

I pushed Patrick into the apartment and closed the door in her face. She started to bang on the door and in the next 30 seconds I had all of the incriminating evidence off of her phone. I showed Patrick the last picture and shook his head. I don't know why he thought it would be Ok to pose for anything at all. Her banging stopped when I opened the door and handed her back her phone.

"There ya go. Nothing to incriminate Curly Sue back there." I taunted with a smile.

"Not fair."

"Life's not fair señorita."

This girl wasn't Patrick's usual kill. This one was tiny, looked like some sort of Hispanic or Greek girl. She had this dark chocolate hair that I would guess was just curly all day long. She had these blue eyes that no one would ever forget. Her hips perfect for child bearing and she had this little pot belly that made me roll my eyes. God damn it and that nice rack. This was probably the first, last and only time I'd felt inferior to someone Patrick had fucked. I was sort of upset that this one had to go.

I wasn't quite sure how she made her way back into the Condo but she was crafty. She grabbed her tank, turned around, put it on and pulled her shirt over her head. That was when she fixed the belt on her jeans and stood about 4 inches under me. What's with these guys liking little bitches?

"A brunette Patrick." I acknowledged walking around her, as if she was prey, "Proud of you. She's pretty."

"Who are you?" Pretty Brunette demanded.

"I work for Patrick." I confirmed sniffing, rubbing my nose, it was so cold in here.

"Does he sleep with you too and tell you everything you want to hear?" Pretty Brunette inquired.

"No sweetie. I know better." I continued walking around her, "I know that everything that comes out of his whore lips are lies. And if I were you…I'd hope you also would have known that."

"You let her talk about you like that?" Pretty Brunette demanded.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders as his eyes didn't leave my rack. He downed a purple G2 and adjusted his London Knights grey Sweatpants. Those made me laugh as I wondered how old they were. The brunette watched the way Patrick acted around me for those 5 minutes and made her way out the door. I tilted my head at her and slammed Patrick's door. It was only seconds after the door closed that Patrick was pawing at me.

My lips hit his and I knew he had just brushed his teeth. His hair was wet and his body slightly damp from maybe the 5 minutes shower he had just taken, while I was on my way and he was trying to get her to leave. Why I stayed so long in the kitchen was a bad, bad move. He pushed me into the island and undid the buttons to my pants. His hands were so cold but they always were when he put his hands on me.

Patrick had his hands on my hips pushing my underwear down with my pants and I couldn't help but to stare him down.

After that encounter, that felt like forever ago, in the truck and me handling his dad fantastically Patrick started to get a little closer to me. I tried to keep this thing plutonic and really just keep it about sex and/or friendship but more and more I feel as if he's trying to make love to me, make me his girlfriend. I don't want that, he wouldn't know what to do with someone like me.

Patrick was a little taller than me, shorter than the guys I usually go for but it worked. My shirt came off and his erection was always very impressive. I tried to pull his pants down and with his kiss he sunk his fingers deeper into my hips. In one movement he put me the island and kissed me from my O.P.I Pink Friday toes to my inner thighs. I knew what he was doing but all I could think was that I'm going to have to remember to wipe down this counter. I put my foot in his chest and he looked up at me with this head cocked to the side.

"If you get to 'Z' Sir Kane, you're doing it wrong." I threatened and my foot went behind his head pulled it closer to where I wanted his mouth.

"If I get to 'Z' Miss Bauer you can leave." Patrick whispered licking his lips and pulled my hips closer to the edge of the island.

"Good boy."

After dicking around on the counters and every surface he wanted to molest me on I walked backwards to his room and crooked my finger at him. He had this problem with 'not liking condoms' and I hated him for it. But I made sure he used one with me every time and all the time. I threw the condom at him and he had that face I hated. But he knew that was the only way I'd let him have his way with me.

I pushed him down on the bed and everything smelled so cleaned this time I wouldn't mind being face down in the sheets as we both fought for control. Patrick's body was on top of mine and he kissed every last inch of my neck. I rolled my eyes back in pure lust waiting to get penetrated. When that didn't happen I was thrown off. I had snapped out of my daze when I realized he was staring dead at me.

"I'm gonna make you purr." Patrick whispered.

"You can't do that. Only my boyfriend can." I reminded him.

"Right. The one you don't have. Because you're fucking me."

"Because I'm always fucking you Patrick."

"But if you were my girlfriend…"

"That would never work out."

"Why not?"

"Look at me Patrick…"

"You're gorgeous." Patrick said rubbing his face in his hair, inhaling me.

"Patrick…oh, don't touch me there-" I choked out as his danced across my stomach.

Purr that boy did. I didn't really think that he would put in any effort. It's usually a joint effort but I didn't have to do anything and I kind of felt bad about that.

I sat up, put my clothes on and left Patrick in his Sex Death. I know he hated when I just left him but I still sort of have this self-preservation about me. I can call him and sleep with him. I can also be summoned and kick girls out. What we have I feel is not healthy and someone will fall first. I just couldn't have it be me. But I already feel like it's going to be me. I was getting emotionally attached to Patrick and I was getting scared.


End file.
